Tiffany Daniels
Tiffany Daniels is an American actress and dancer. Biography Little is known about Daniels' past, including her birthdate, the names of her parents, and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she was born and raised in San Diego, and she studied theatre while she was at San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts, as well as graduating from Cornell University with a Bachelor of Science in Hotel and Restaurant Administration. Once done with Cornell, Daniels earned a dance scholarship to the Edge Performing Arts Center and trained in dance, acting, and improvisation skills. Once done, Daniels was ready to begin her acting career. Daniels earned her first on-screen role in 2007, where she had an uncredited role as a dancer in the hit police procedural series Cold Case. Daniels appeared in her first recurring role in 2010, when she was cast as a dancer in the preschool TV series The Fresh Beat Band. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Timeless, NCIS, Son of Zorn, Colony, American Crime Story, CSI: Cyber, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Major Crimes, La La Land, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Daniels portrayed Wanda, co-worker of serial-turned-spree killer William Lynch and Helen Pierce, one of his attempted victims, in the Season Thirteen episode "To A Better Place". Filmography *Grace and Frankie - 2 episodes (2017-2018) - Marla *Struggeling (2017) - Educated Restaurant Interviewee *Criminal Minds - "To A Better Place" (2017) TV episode - Wanda *The Big Bang Theory (2017) - Clerk *NCIS (2017) - Navy Lieutenant Commander Renée Turner *Colony (2017) - Caterer *Timeless (2017) - Josephine Baker *Son of Zorn (2017) - Hannah *Sugar Babies (2016) - Woman 1 *Aberrant - 3 episodes (2016) - Detective Jones *La La Land (2016) - Traffic Dancer *Mistresses (2016) - Woman *Major Crimes (2016) - Kim *Dice (2016) - Essence * #Final60 - 3 episodes (2016) - Lucy Garcia *The Mindy Project (2016) - Nurse #2 *The Rally-LA (2016) - Flyer Passer *Broad City (2016) - Dancer *The Goldbergs (2016) - Dancer (uncredited) *CSI: Cyber (2016) - Karen Carter *American Crime Story (2016) - TV Reporter *Scorpion (2015) - Receptionist *Adé (2015) - Brenda *Grandfathered (2015) - Mother #1 *Forgiving Chris Brown (2015) - Tina *Baby Daddy (2015) - Dancer *Dmus (2015) - Mya *Hart of Dixie - 2 episodes (2013-2015) - Female Partner #2/Zombie #5 *Jazz Is Dead (2015) - Lucy *Los Feliz, 90027 (2014) - Mercedes *Some Help from Above (2014) - Angel *SPF (2014) - Unknown Character *Next Up - 5 episodes (2014) - Pi *Boys Before Friends - 5 episodes (2014) - Krissy *Andy Cohen Presents: Andy Cohen Young Actor in Hollywood (2014) - Hollywood Model *Anger Management (2013) - Janelle *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - 2 episodes (2013) - Dancer *The Bride (2013) - Toni *Red Flags (2013) - June Omara *Cinderoncé (2013) - Cinderoncé *Make Your Move (2013) - Rei *Gangster Squad (2013) - Dancer *Shake It Up! (2012) - Merry Merry Dancer *The Fresh Beat Band - 12 episodes (2010-2012) - Dancer *Cold Case (2007) - 80s Female Teen Dancer #4 (uncredited) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses